


Adoring You

by AdamantYue



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantYue/pseuds/AdamantYue
Summary: Jiang Cheng doesn’t take care of himself properly, and that is when Lan XiChen came.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... This is my first fanfiction to contribute in the fandom. Do note that I am not a native english speaker, therefore there must be quite a lot of grammatical error.

As the leader of Yunmeng Jiang Sect, Jiang Cheng barely has a time to rest, much less to take care of himself. Yet, after the assembly with other sect leaders held in Cloud Recesses, Lan XiChen has been insisting for him to accompany the latter to Gusu Town, in which he unwillingly obliges. 

“A-Cheng, it have been a while since we met each other. Let’s have a dinner together and return to Cloud Recesses, yes?” In the utmost gracefulness, his hand raised to subtly holds the other’s waist, ushering him to an inn for a dinner. Jiang Cheng, not being used to be treated this way by anyone, slaps Lan XiChen’s hand away, cheeks painted in red hues. “D-Don’t call me so familiarly like that!” He walks away in fuming embarrassment. Lan XiChen merely sighs in indulgence; knowing that is simply how Jiang Cheng deals with his faux pas. 

Unknowingly to Jiang Cheng, who has walked further ahead, Lan XiChen’s eyes directed toward a shop where he silently pays for a shell that had an image of lotus flowers appealingly painted on it, and quickly save it in his pristine sleeve’s pocket. Afterwards, he follows Jiang Cheng’s step, and eat their dinner.

\----

The next morning, Jiang Cheng finally finds himself awake with a warm bath. When he was asleep, Lan XiChen already carried him in his firm arms after preparing lukewarm water. Yet, the warm water is way too appealing, hushing him into sleepiness. In morning, Jiang Cheng usually prefers cold water to make himself awake but in this case, he is too exhausted with their activity last night. Enough to make him leaves everything in Lan XiChen’s capable hands. 

He can feel Lan XiChen’s gentle hands tenderly brushing his body, and after quite a while, Lan XiChen dry his body with a towel and dressed him up. Again, unknown to Jiang Cheng, Lan XiChen has been staring at his pale lips after dressing him up. Eyelids flutters open, Jiang Cheng languidly staring at his reflection on the mirror with tired eyes. Unbeknownst to him, Lan XiChen takes a shell he bought last night from his sleeve, and opened the shell. Its inside was filled with lustrous golden color, and shined dimly. After wetting the tip of his finger, he brushes it against the gold color on the edge and slowly vivid red color start to form. 

Lan XiChen hesitates for a bit, before leaning closer to paint Jiang Cheng’s lips in red crimson color with his finger, affectionately as if caressing it. “What are you doing?” Jiang Cheng asks, lifting his chin to stare at the other party when Lan XiChen’s body covers his line of sight. When Lan XiChen finally move away, his gaze drifts to his reflection on the mirror, staring back but noticing the crimson color on his lips. 

“You—“ Before Jiang Cheng can even express his displeasure and anger, Lan XiChen already sealed his lips with his own, before pulling back. Jiang Chen can see a smile on Lan XiChen’s amiable face, and his lips stained in red. A scowl immediately appears on his regal face, and Jiang Cheng unconciously held his breath.

No noise allowed in Cloud Recesses, but the first thing he done in the morning is breaking the rules by yelling to Lan XiChen and smacked him. Lan Xichen laughed warmly, despite being hit by Jiang Cheng. Yet, he knows that Jiang Cheng barely use that much power on his fist like their first time.


	2. Nail Arts

The morning in Cloud Recesses is clearly peaceful. At early Mao Shi, Lan Xichen already rise from his bed, making sure to move as subtly and as graceful as possible to not wake someone who curled up in his bed as well. Jiang Cheng shifts his body slightly, still in deep slumber, and Lan Xichen cannot help but adoring the dainty irenic expression, every single inches of it. Lan Xichen can hear birds chirping from his private quarter, as if promising a pleasant day, today as well.

 

Suddenly, Jiang Cheng’s hand find its’ way on his lap. Lan Xichen smiles tenderly, before taking the hand and plant soft kisses on Jiang Cheng’s knuckles, one by one, silently worshiping it. Jiang Cheng’s hands are by no means soft or smooth, however battle-torn with numerous injuries on it, in which Jiang Cheng silently take a pride of for the numerous battles he has gone through.

 

Lan Xichen moves away from the bed and on the way to the bath area, his eyes discover a bouquet of marvelously neat arranged flowers, consisting in blue and purple colors. Without a word, he slowly picks up the bouquet into his arm as he stares into them for an ephemeral. A day ago, upon returning to Cloud Recesses, he found bewitching flowerbeds, colorful, and swaying proudly, contrast to the reddish-orange scenery behind them. Its’ colors remind him to Jiang Cheng, yet he hesitates to give the flowers, yet.

 

Flowers’ beauties are truly ephemeral, and if anything, Lan Xichen wants to give Jiang Cheng something more memorable, something that he can stare at all days. All of a sudden, a rather /audacious/ idea circles in his mind, before he walks away to grind the flowers based on their colors, adding gelatin and all other ingredients to make beautifully pigmented colors, and so that it will dry immediately at the touch to the surface.

 

Lan Xichen trails toward the bed almost immediately, gathering all of the bowls where numerous colorful liquids are, he places them on the floor, right beside the bed. As smooth as ever, he tucks one of Jiang Cheng’s arm, to the point that the latter doesn’t even budge, not realizing that his hand is now on Lan Xichen’s laps. Lan Xichen dips a thin brush to soft blue liquid, before brushing lower parts of the nails with the said colors; representing water, and mixing the upper parts with darker purple shades; representing the sky.

 

Every move are done delicately, as it slowly dries. Making sure, Lan Xichen softly taps his finger pads against the forming colors, before moving up with more delicate brushes, and start drawing something there. He smiles tenderly in process, before moving to another side of the bed and doing the process again.

 

His handiwork clearly satisfy him, as he touches Jiang Cheng’s knuckles with his lips again before tidying up the bowls and brushes and moving to bathe quarter to wash himself while waiting for Jiang Cheng to rise. Afterwards, Lan Xichen skillfully wears the inner white robes, before moving to another layers of garment and swiftly fixing a knot on his sash and hung GusuLan’s bell on his waist. No wrinkles can be seen for how graceful his movement is before returning to the room, where he finds Jiang Cheng already sat on the bed while staring to the air with clueless, sleepy eyes.

 

Lan Xichen finds it extremely endearing before he scoots closer to Jiang Cheng. A hand softly runs on Jiang Cheng’s long hair whilst a hand holds the latter’s hand. “Good morning, A-Cheng.” He greets the man before Jiang Cheng stretches his sore muscles before throwing a glance to Lan Xichen, replying with his usual bitter voice, “good morning.”

 

Jiang Cheng yawns, before moving to get off from bed to take a bed. “Oh, I will help you.” Lan Xichen says, which make Jiang Chen gives him a judgmental looks, “No!” and immediately walking away. In the bathe area, Lan Xichen already prepares lukewarm water for him, and Jiang Cheng dips his body in the water that still release thin steams after taking off his clothes. He splashes his face with the water to keep him awake, before slowly rubbing his skin. That is, until he spots something weird on his nails.

 

Jiang Cheng gives it a quick scrutiny, staring at it closely. Painted on his nails are something that he finds extremely beautiful, with nine petals of lotus, Yunmeng Jiang’s symbol, at full blooms, floating on the water alongside the scenery of skies. For a moment, he is stunned for how real it looks, but _fuck._ Definitely, that should not be his focus! Jiang Cheng immediately stands from the bathe while snatching his inner robe. His early serenity as if they are eaten by dogs, and Jiang Cheng has this looks as if he is ready to strangle someone, and that is directed to Lan Xichen.

 

“You...!” Jiang Cheng yells in front of Lan Xichen with dark red hues painted on both cheeks, and he cannot find the right words to spit at Lan Xichen’s fucking handsome smiling face. Lan Xichen understands almost immediately, and he fixes Jiang Cheng’s robe before he explains, “That is clearly my bad, A-Cheng.” He clears his throat before taking both of Jiang Cheng’s hands with his before giving another kiss on Jiang Cheng’s hand, “however, I wanted to give you something that you can see for long.”

 

_Fuck Lan Xichen and his fucking alluring and warm smile that makes him unable to find a fucking word for a retort._

 

* * *

 

Words have its’ way, and it has been said that weirdly, the sect leader of Yunmeng Jiang has been wearing gloves whenever he goes. Jin Ling stares at his uncle’s hands, and he cannot help but to be curious. “Uncle, why do you keep wearing those gloves?” Did he get some kind of injuries on his hands? However, it’s unlike Jiang Cheng to cover them, because he usually takes it for granted.

 

Jiang Cheng shots his nephew a scary look, his face tensed when Jing Ling mentions that, and instead he replies in cold voice as always, “Jin Ling. I didn’t accompany you here for idle talks, but you asked me to teach you as a _Sect Leader_ , so you better get your hands moving before I break your fingers.” Jin Ling immediately shuts his mouth, and returning his attention to the paperworks he got, though he cannot help but to throw glances occasionally to his uncle’s hands, and he found the latter silently stroke his fingers. No, not the Zidian, but his nails.

 

> \- Mao Shi is around 5-7 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is definitely for Xichen gege's birthday! Happy birthday, our beloved brother reader!
> 
> Thank you for everyone that leave comments, or kudos. <3 They are all much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably make more of this later if you liked it! Feel free to tell me your thought.


End file.
